


Who turned out the lights?

by PatheticRainbows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Post, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Nipple Licking, No Angst, Smut, Volleyball Dorks in Love, dark gym, locked in gym, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticRainbows/pseuds/PatheticRainbows
Summary: The lights in the gym switched off leaving Kageyama and Hinata both alone and in the dark inside the gym storage room, they had been putting away the equipment that they had been using. They hadn’t been planning on staying in the gym this late, but they were just so in the zone that they hadn’t even noticed how late it was getting.Kageyama and Hinata had been in the gym practicing when someone locked them in the gym! having left their phones in the changing room, the two boys come up with other ways of killing time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Who turned out the lights?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, this is my first fanfiction EVER! I knew right away I wanted it to be Haikyuu!! fanfiction. I love Hinata and Kageyama's relationship so much, and how they're always so supportive of each other, you know when they're not fighting haha. I'm really proud of how this fic turned out (even though I'm terrible at endings, sorry about that in advance), and I'm hoping I captured their characterization well enough!
> 
> Any comments or criticisms are welcome, I just request that if you are giving me criticism that it's constructive and not just something like 'this is stupid and bad and you should feel bad for writing it!'
> 
> Anyway :) I hope you enjoy reading this and have a fun time with the 'steamy' scenes.

The lights in the gym switched off leaving Kageyama and Hinata both alone and in the dark inside the gym storage room, they had been putting away the equipment they had been using. They hadn’t been planning on staying in the gym this late, but they were just so in the zone that they hadn’t even noticed how late it was getting. It’s not like staying late in the gym wasn’t aloud or unheard of when it came to them, they just needed to make sure they let sensei know for safety reasons, and so they wouldn’t be left in the dark like this. Now, being left in the dark isn’t that big of a deal, someone must have walked by right when they were in the storage room and assumed there was no one in the gym. 

All they really need do in this situation is stand up, leave the gym storage room, grab their stuff and leave the gym. Great plan right, I bet you would have even thought of a plan that good! Precise and to the point, the perfect plan, taking into account everything that’s happening and solving their problem in a mere four steps. Accept it didn’t solve their problem at all! As the final step in their plan was being stopped by a lock on the gym door. A lock! Someone not only turned off the lights without checking if anyone was in the gym, but they also LOCKED THE FREAKING DOORS! Now usually a normal person in this situation might panic for a second but would then come to the rational conclusion ‘oh, I’ll just get my phone and call for help’, and though some might argue, Tsukkishima comes to mind, that Kageyama and Hinata are not really that normal, they also come to this conclusion. They also came to the conclusion that their phones were currently in the changing room and that they had no access to them. So again, like any other normal person, they panic. They bang on the door and yell for a bit, but nobody answers, leaving them stranded.

“K-k-kageyama, what are we going to do. I don’t want to be stuck in hear all night!” Hinata was shaking, pulling on the door with all the force he could muster.

“Ehhhhh, where did you get the idea that we would be stuck here all night stupid Hinata, I’m sure when we don’t get home our parent will call the school and they’ll go looking for us, we’ll only be here a few hours at most” Kageyama was just short of yelling all this at Hinata, and despite what he believes his ‘clam’ exterior was implying, Kageyama was also worried. “And stop pulling on the door! If it breaks, we’re both going to be in trouble” this time, Kageyama fully yelled at Hinata.

Hinata stops pulling on the door, turns around and slides his back down against the door till he is sitting on the floor, he’s silent for a second before he springs to his feet and runs back into the storage room they had come out of earlier. “eh, Hinata where are you going? Don’t be stupid and try to crawl through the window in there again, you’ve tried that before, don’t you remember what happened last time stupid? There is no lunch lady we can ask to lend us some butter to get you unstuck this time”.

Hinata just ignored Kageyama, and what he decided was a pretty rude comment, as he made his way into the storage room. He came back out with three or four volleyballs in his hands, balancing in a way that made it seem as though they would all fall to the ground any second, and right before Kageyama was sure they were all about to come crashing down to the floor he tossed them onto the ground himself. “Well, I figure if we’re stuck here we might as well practise some more” Hinata picks one of the balls and throws it to Kageyama “toss for me Kageyama”.

Kageyama wants to say no, it’s late and he’s tired but he’ll be damned if Hinata shows him up. That and he just can’t say no when Hinata asks his, no! tells him like that, to toss for him. He’s just so infectious with his seriousness, and although he didn’t realize it yet himself, incredibly cute.

So unable to say no and nothing but the moonlight coming in through the windows, the two boys spent more time practicing tosses, spikes, dumps, and in Hinata’s case, receives. Eventually, it was really late, and the two boys were exhausted and unable to practice anymore. They brought the volleyballs back into the storage room and brought out one of the thick blue mats that are kept in there, they dragged it up against a wall and sat down, deciding they would much rather spend the remaining hours they had to wait for help a little more comfortable. 

“What time do you think it is right now?” Hinata questioned, staring up at the broken clock on the wall. Although the clock had bars in front of it to protect it from the many sports that took place in the gym, someone who must have just been reeeaallyy bad at frisbee, or incredibly good if they were aiming for it, threw the disk directly between two bars hitting the clock dead on and breaking something inside it. The clock hadn’t worked since, and the school still hadn’t gotten around to fixing it, claiming it wasn’t that important and could wait.

“How should I know Hinata dumbass, probably late” Hinata decided Kageyama was officially unhelpful and left the conversation, if you could even call it that, there. He instead decided to lean his head against the wall and close his eyes and wait. Kageyama was staring at the door, not thinking of anything in particular, and just letting his body feel heavy from the workout when suddenly Hinata’s head fell against his shoulder. 

“Hey dumbass, take your head off my shoulder” when Hinata didn’t so much a stir, he just decided to leave him. It’s not the first time he’s slept on him, all the bus rides back from tournaments came to mind, but something about this felt different from all the other times. Maybe it was the fact that they were in the gym, or more likely, maybe it was the fact that they were alone and no one knew they were there. Kageyama tried not to think about it, it’s just Hinata sleeping, nothing special. Just focus on something else and… hey, idiot whys your heart beating so fast? Kageyama stared and the sleeping Hinata currently taking up residence on his shoulder, he couldn’t help but think ‘why is my heart beating so fast?’. Kageyama willed his eyes closed, ‘no, it’s nothing, you’re just still winded from practicing’, but deep down he knew he was lying to himself, because why would he want to touch Hinata’s hair if he was just tired from practice. Trying to ignore all this, Kageyama kept his eyes closed, and what he will later claim was absentmindedly, ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair. He kept his eyes closed long enough to fall asleep, and he stayed asleep long enough to wake up to Hinata kissing him.

Kageyama shot upright from his slouched position wide-eyed, Hinata’s eyes switched from being about half-lidded to being even more shocked and wide then Kageyama. “What are you doing?!” Kageyama sounded exasperated, he couldn’t help but wonder what the chances were that right before he fell asleep he may or may not have been dancing with the idea, deep down in his subconscious, that he might have a crush on Hinata.

“whaa! I’m sorry! It’s just, I woke up to you playing with my hair, and.. and I just thought it felt really nice! And I Ummm wondered, or kinda thought, that I liked sleeping next to Kageyama and that I wanted you to play with my hair more often, and well… I sorta kept thinking things along those lines, and.. well.. the next thing I knew… and sort or without realizing it…” and in the smallest voice Kageyama ever heard Hinata speak in “started kissing you”.

Kageyama’s head exploded, to say the least, he looked and Hinata who was just sort of staring at him with worried eyes. Hinata kissed him, ‘I was petting is hair, when did I start petting his hair, wait that’s beside the point… Hinata kissed me?!’, Kageyama’s eyes quickly glanced at Hinata’s lips, Damn! He couldn’t deny it, he wanted kiss Hinata too, and with the way Hinata was staring at him with a bright red face, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to stop himself from doing just that. And so, he didn’t.

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s face and started kissing him, it started soft and light, but as soon as the shock washed over Hinata he started kissing back. This lead Kageyama to kiss deeper, harder, he ran his tong along Hinata’s bottom lip, this not only granted him passage to the inside of Hinata’s mouth allowing him to kiss deeper, but also a small vibrating moan from Hinata. It sent a shiver down his spine, causing him to kiss even deeper than before, his tong swirled with Hinata’s, he never knew kissing could feel so good. At this point, Hinata was still sitting next to Kageyama and craning his neck it what looked like an uncomfortable way. Kageyama moved his hands from the other boy’s face and made his way down his neck, earning another moan from Hinata, and onto his hips. He hoisted him up and brought Hinata into his lap, this aloud for the kiss to get even more intense. Kageyama’s hands moved from his hips to his lower back, fingers just peeking under the orange-haired teen's shirt. Hinata, on the other hand, had laced his hands behind Kageyama’s neck and into his hair, he knew he was probably making some weird noises but also knew there was nothing that could be done about it. 

Kageyama could feel Hinata melt in his lap, making little moans and gasps as they kissed, and he for one was getting extremely turned on by it. His fingers no longer just peeking under Hinata’s shirt, instead, his whole hands were searching the entirety of the smaller boys back. Slowly and without realizing, his fingers had found their way under the band of Hinata’s gym shorts, his index finger tracing down Hinata’s tailbone. This sudden intrusion caused Hinata to gasp and stiff for a second, his eyes opened wide and he leaned a few inches away from Kageyama and looked directly into his eyes. Holy shit! Kageyama looked incredibly hot, his eyes were begging Hinata to let him continue, he couldn’t say no to those eyes, so he gave a little nod. Kageyama smiled a little bit, he was breathing heavy from the intense kiss, he leaned forward and connected lips with Hinata again, groaning at the contact. He moved his hand from the back to the front and slipped his hand back under the waistband and onto Hinata’s hard member. The boy gasped, breaking their kiss for a second before attaching right back onto Kageyama’s lips, he could feel himself tremble at the sheer amount of pleasure he was experiencing. Kageyama’s free hand took hold of Hinata’s hand and lead it to his own hard member, Hinata grasped it and Kageyama’s breath hitched. Hinata made his way past Kageyama’s waistband and stopped just short of touching the boy’s member straight on, instead, his whole body started to shake and he was gasping hot breath onto Kageyama’s shoulder.” ah..st-stop, I’m a-ah I’m about too-“ but right before Hinata could finish what he was saying Kageyama had taken his hand away, and Hinata was moaning and whimpering at the loss of sensation.

“No-ah not alone, touch me too” Kageyama sounded as needy as Hinata felt, and so Hinata did exactly that, he moved his had the finale few inches and made contact with Kageyama’s throbbing member. Kageyama on the other hand fully removed his hand from under Hinata’s waistband, his fingers and hand covered and sticky in the boy’s precum. He moved his hand around to Hinata’s back and lowered his hand back under the waistband and made contact with Hinata’s entrance. Hinata’s voice hitched and gasped, his hand still pumping up and down Kageyama’s member, his own hand now covered in precum. His head fell against the taller boy’s shoulder and he gasped, hot breath hitting Kageyama’s ear, each gasp turning him on just a little bit more. 

The final plunge, Kageyama now at his limit, shoved one of his precum covered fingers into Hinata’s entrance, earning another gasp from the boy. Hinata’s hips were moving in rhythm with his hand that was jerking off Kageyama, he was trying to make up from lost friction, and unknowingly pushed Kageyama’s finger even deeper into his ass. Feeling like the first finger was moving in and out easily, he put in a second, scissoring and exploring the inside of Hinata till he hit it and the boy’s entire body stiffened and jerked releasing his load into his boxers, letting out his loudest and what Kageyama considered his sexiest moan. Even though Hinata had clearly just cum, his hand stopping its rhythm and his gasping breath even more ragged then before, Kageyama continued, pushing in his third and final finger. Hinata was engrossed in pleasure, tears were forming in his eyes as Kageyama continued through his orgasm, his hips no longer able to stop from rocking back and forth as his erection grew once more, grinding with Kageyama’s still hard member. 

Both gasping at the sweet friction between them, Kageyama removed all his fingers from Hinata’s wet hole, he lifted the smaller boy and laid him down of the blue mat they had been sitting on. Kageyama looked down at this sweating, gasping, blushed Hinata, tears still prickling at the corner of his eyes. They were begging him to continue, Kageyama leans down and captures Hinata’s mouth in another hot and sloppy kiss, one had to cup Hinata’s cheek; the other lining up his hard erection up with Hinata’s entrance. He pulls away from the kiss, moving his eyes to Hinata’s lower area. Placing both of his hands on the boy’s hips, he slowly enters him. 

Hinata’s gasping and moaning, he’s making noises neither of them knew he could, small hitches in his breathing being the only thing stopping the moans. Once the entirety of Kageyama has entered Hinata, he waits for a second, pulling Hinata up slightly so they could begin to kiss again. Kageyama begins to move slowly at first, each thrust earning a gasp from Hinata, but once the speed picks up they are both panting like their life is depending on it. Hinata’s hips start moving even more violently as he pushes Kageyama even deeper into himself, he wraps his arms around the bigger boy and clings to him with all the strength he can muster. Kageyama moves so he’s almost sitting upright with Hinata in his lap, still thrusting hard and fast into the boy, he disconnects from their kiss. Instead, he moves his sights onto the smaller boy’s nipples, placing his hot mouth on one and a hand the other. His fingers twist and pull while his tongue swirls and flicks, Hinata with tears now flowing freely down his face, throws his head back in pure bliss whine Kageyama’s other hand works with is front half. 

Suddenly both parties get ragged and faster in their movements, loud gasps echoing through the empty gym. They both stiffen and gasp and cling to each other as the release their loads, Kageyama burring himself deep within Hinata, and Hinata’s being released onto Kageyama’s chest and torso. They stay still for a few seconds gasping and shuddering as they ride out their orgasms, Hinata reaches for Kageyama’s face and pulls him into one last deep kiss. Separating from the kiss, Kageyama slowly pulls himself out of Hinata and watches as his cum comes out with it, ‘I probably shouldn’t have done that inside him’ he can’t help but state in his head. Hinata lays on the mat for a second catching his breath before trying to reposition himself in a sitting position. Needless to say, that didn’t go well, for as soon as he tried to move, hot pain shot down his back and he fell onto his stomach. Kageyama laughed at the smaller boy as he pouted and complained about being soar, “how am I supposed to play volleyball tomorrow Kageyama!”. 

Kageyama knew they would have to talk about what just happened and clean up this mess before anyone saw, but that was a problem for later. So instead, Kageyama leaned down and gave Hinata a peck on the lips, the smaller boy stopped his sputtering and complaining and look straight into Kageyama’s eyes and gave him his biggest smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism feel free to comment it, or if you just liked it and want to tell me that, feel free to comment that too or give me a kudos:)
> 
> If you have any prompts feel free to comment them too, maybe I'll write them, who knows ;)


End file.
